The Many Faces of Mello and Matt
by ItoshiKetsu
Summary: Read inside and find out, sorta. :
1. Chapter 1

The Many Faces of Mello and Matt:

Hiya! This is Toshii (short for itoshii, which means lovely, but Toshi is another name to which I don't know the meaning). I thought this might be fun. Um... how should I explain?

Well, uh... um... Just send me an idea of what you think Mello or Matt should be like for one story, or adventure. Plz do not make a complete list of them. Just like a sentence or two.

Ex.Loli-Shota (even though this is kinda creepy)

thanx. X3


	2. Cosplay Day!

The Many Faces of Mello and Matt:

Cosplay Day!!

Matt walked silently toward the park where L had said to meet him with Mello. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with faded jeans; he even dyed his hair black. By the looks of this, he is cosplayed as L.

Matt gave his male friend a questioning look. Mello is wearing his regular leather clothes with zippers and chains all around him. But what made Matt regretted coming is that Mello had tied his hair up in 2 pigtails in the back of his head. Who would've thought that he would ever dress like that in his whole life?

_Why can't Mello understand…? _Matt thought hopelessly. Mello has been an influence to him for his whole life. He is the reason why Matt's personality is so centered; he doesn't care about anything that doesn't relate to him. But he can't get his eyes off of Mello's weird choice of cosplay. _Why? Out of all the people to cosplay, WHY does it have to be Misa? _

"What the hell are you looking at?" Mello was getting annoyed at Matt's stare.

"Your girly hair, Mello," Matt replied honestly. "Why did you choose Misa?"

"Can we not talk about that?" Mello turned away, still walking forward.

"I'm your best friend, Mello. And never have I ever seen you dress in this Lolita girl fashion." Matt said waving his arms around. "Mello. I will **always** respect you, no matter what you do. So tell the truth, why didn't you tell me about your… _your secret hobby_?"

"…" The upper part of Mello's face has turned dark purple. Matt can see a slight curl on the right side of his mouth.

"Mello?"

"What are you talking about? I dressed like this for one, just **one **event, and you're already commenting about my costume?" Mello said as dozens of veins pop on his head. "And you still call yourself a friend?"

"Your right Mello," Matt hung his head, "I'm sorry."

"Good," Mello adjusts his collar. "Look, there's L. C'mon."

"Matt, Mello!" L ran up to greet them. He's dressed up in a French waiter outfit: white blouse, black ribbon, and black kakis with 2 belts hang up on his slouched shoulders. "It's a pleasure to see you again!"

"You too, L." Matt said.

"Okay," L started, "I would like you to meet, Light." L showed Matt and Mello to Light, he has brown eyes and is dressed in a big Kuma-chan suit.

"_He's Kira_?" Matt whispered to Mello's ears, which he just noticed, had a silver loop earring on. _"My god, Mello, what's with the earring? Misa doesn't have her ears pierce, and when did you get your ears pierce?"_

"_Shut up!" _Mello shouted as loud as he can without the others hearing_. "We're over that!"_

"Eeh?! This is Misa-Misa? How tall, and muscular, and scary looking." Misa looked up at Mello's face which is filled with annoyance due to Matt's previous action.

"Ah, Misa. There you are." L said. "I would like you to meet Mello and Matt."

"Mello doesn't look good dressed up as Misa. Misa-Misa fashion is can only be worn by the original." Misa folded her arms and closed her eyes. "Go change into something else, and maybe you'll be more pleasing to look at. Why don't you dress up in the Usa-chan costume? If you're lucky, the cuteness in that costume will cover your scary face. And what's with your…"

Mello reached into his pants and took out a gun. And he aimed at Misa who is constantly nagging about Mello's awful imitation in dressing up as her. He would've shot her right in the head but Matt jumped on his back just in time. The bullet hit the tree right next to Light, who has kneeling on the ground breathing fast and hard.

"You shouldn't carry such a dangerous weapon to public, Mello." _Oh no…_Matt thought. That voice was clearly…

"Near?!" Mello said with disbelief. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I was invited." Near replied dully, he was cosplaying as… as Mello.

"Why the hell dressed up as me?!" Mello points constantly at Near.

"Why are you dressed as a female?" Near asked calmly.

"None of your business!" Mello shouted.

"Okay, I could care less anyway." Near looks at Light. Matt could've swear he saw Near blush at the site of the Kuma-chan suit. "Yagami-san, it's really hard to imagine Kira dressed in a Kuma-chan suit."

"Quit thinking I'm Kira." Light shot back. "Because I'm not."

"But then again, Kira would probably dress up like that to lower his suspicion." Near said calmly.

Matt sweatdropped, Near always have that special talent to irritate someone mentally.

"Well, now that everyone's here," L said. "What say we start the day with a nice picnic?" L unpacked his basket which has cakes, cookies, chocolate, potato chips, and a few bottles of non-fat yogurt and placed a picnic towel on the shady spot under the tree. Before long, there was a whole meal ready for 6. "Let's eat!" L held his arms out.

Matt immediately jumped in and took 5 bars of chocolate and 2 bags of Lays potato chips. Mello walked toward the picnic area (because he is unable to jump in such tight clothing) and took the rest of the chocolate out which were just 3.

Matt had only taken 5 chocolate bars because he wanted to torture Mello he didn't crave for chocolate as much as Mello. He preferred French fries much more. By the time Mello finished all of his chocolate bars, Matt had only at 1. Mello stick his hand out and demanded Matt to give him all his chocolate. Matt just opened another chocolate bar and ate it very slowly, "you want it? 30 bucks for each bar take it or leave it." Matt grinned.

"Like I'm gonna pay that much for 1 bar of chocolate." Mello said. "I know how much you wanted that game, Matt, give me the chocolate and I'll pay you… 3 bucks."

"No way!" Matt said. "I know how much you're addicted to chocolate. And I don't need it to buy a new game; I just wanted fancier clothes. You know you want it." Matt waved his 3rd half eaten chocolate in Mello's face.

"Don't play with me!" Mello said, losing his patience. "Just give me the chocolate."

"Okay." Matt said dully. He opened the last chocolate and threw it as far as he can. Mello reflexively ran after it. Everyone can here the squeak in the leather each step Mello took. _"Okay, everyone! Now that Mello is gone, let's sneak outta here!"_ Matt whispered even though Mello is already off the sound range territory.

"But we just started." L said with big chibi eyes.

"We'll eat later." Matt said, he quickly put L's cookies, cakes, and everything else in the basket. "Follow me." Matt had the picnic towel over his shoulder and had the basket of food in his left hand.

Everyone followed him to the bus station which leads to Misa's studio. "Why are we at Misa-Misa's studio?" Misa asked.

"Because this is the place Mello least suspect we will come." Matt explained with a goofy grin on.

"Matt. I know you are just having fun." L said. "But what if something bad happens to Mello?"

"Don't worry; I left him a note on the chocolate." Matt unpacked the basket in the lounge on the table. "All we have to do now is wait for Mello." He starts to eat a bag of potato chips.

Meanwhile…

_Yes! _Mello grabbed the chocolate bar Matt had thrown. He ripped open the aluminum wrap and walked back to where the picnic is supposed to be.

_Matt. I'm gonna kill you and feed your corpse to stray animals! _Mello growled looking at the empty spot under the tree. Then he notices something on the wrapper of the chocolate:

_Mello, by the time you read this (if you do), we are already at a party with Misa's colleagues of models and actresses. Try and find us! Oh, and be careful, this place is guarded with watch dogs and traps. Good luck!_

_Matt_

"MATT!! JUST YOU WAIT; I'LL KILL YOU AND FEED YOU TO STRAY ANIMALS!!!!" Mello screamed, making little kids cry. He ripped of his hair bands and ran to the bus station.

---------- -------------- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

5 hours later…

"Zzzzzzzz… zzz…" Matt laid asleep on the sofa/ couch. He had eaten 5 jumbo bags of chips, at a big plate of French fries, and had a piece of L's cake. If he hadn't been training with Mello for so long, he would've been in a special bed in the hospital.

"Matt."

"Ugnhh…"

"Matt!" Matt can feel a slight push on his shoulder.

THUD

Someone had pushed Matt of the couch really hard; apparently, it was Light, still in his Kuma-chan suit.

"Everyone!" Misa shouted, she had changed into a pink tank top and a short black skirt. "Karaoke time!!"

Insert interjection of a thunder

It started raining, Misa ran up to Light, who was trying very hard to sleep on the couch in that suit, and holds him tightly. "Light-kun, I'm scared."

"It's just weather Misa." Light said. "I hate women who cannot take care of themselves, especially if it's just a thunderstorm."

"I can take care of myself." Misa said in defense. "I was just scared because I thought you might be scared of the thunderstorm. See, I'm always worrying about you."

"I like women who need men for protection, Misa." Matsuda said out of nowhere. "Someday, when I find the right girl, I will protect her through all her hardships." He looks at the sky, or ceiling, with his held up.

"Misa-Misa's only available to Light."

"Okaay." Matt said after recovering from his previous injury. "I will go first in karaoke." He took the microphone and started to sing End and Future by Girugamesh:

_Even if the end is coming, I want to repeat these things  
Even if they are not true, I'm now able to believe that there's a sense in what I believed _

In this époque, I turned away from this changing answer like from a poison  
But I'm afraid that she disappears when I lose sight to her...

If this voice I'm playing with reaches you, I will attract you and pluck your heartstrings  
Could you raise yourself for me, unable to sing, a little smile?

He stops and begins anew, I was enmeshed by this voice  
And nevertheless, me, who was never brave enough to shut my ears  
I was lost...without cease, without cease

Look, those gestures from which I can't separate, they became useless  
The words that make me remember a past époque...that constrains me

The recurring days scream out the lies, an idiot that doesn't recognize this  
Now that the exchanged words would have told me one thing after the other...

(There, look)  
This tear has stolen me the solitude and the friendliness  
(There, again)  
Nobody in front of me, the world seems quiet and it has stopped

If this voice I'm playing with reaches you, I will attract you and pluck your heartstrings  
Could you raise yourself for me, unable to sing, the tiniest smile? ﻿ 

"MATT!!!!!!" Matt froze. "YOU GOT SOME NERVE, DITCHING ME LIKE THAT!! I WAS WONDERING IN THE COLD, RAINING WEATHER FOR HOURS, NOT KNOWING THAT YOU, OUT OF EVERYONE, ARE PARTYING IN MISA'S STUDIO!!"

"M-mello?" Matt turned around, his left eye twitching and purple lines fell on his forehead. He looked at Mello, his blond hair turned brown, his face covered with a mixture of sweat and rain, and his clothes were soaked, some parts even lost it's color. "W-wait, I can explain." But it was too late, Mello leaped at him, stick his gun to Matt's ear and slowly walked backward out the open door.

Everyone fell silent as they hear Matt's constant screaming and begging for Mello to forgive him. "No wait, what are you…? AHHH!"

---------------- ------ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day…

Near knocked on the door which leads to Mello and Matt's shared apartment.

"What?" Mello answered the door.

"I was wondering, what did you do to Matt?" Near asked. He knew the moment Matt decided to ditch Mello that something horrible would happen.

"None of your business." Mello shut the door in Near's face.

"Sigh… Matt had it coming." And he walked away.

Mello laughed silently as he watches the screen, he had inserted a camera in where he tortured Matt. It showed him being tied to a pole, still in his costume though his black hair dye had washed off and stained his clothes. Mello can see stray dogs sniffing and licking Matt. He had smothered him with dog food and meat loaf when he hit him unconscious.

Mello laughed louder this time to himself.

--------------------------------------------

toshi- do u lik this 1. since no 1 send me wat they wanted 2 c (;( ) i thought id start the first 1. I thought this was a good idea at the beginning but then it got boring and boringer to the end so i really need ur opinion on this 1.

but this is my longest chappie. so there's a bright side. again, plz send me wat u want 2 c.

also, the song end and future is really Owari to Mirai i just put the translation there instead. the song wuz the only 1 i could find that could kinda fit into Matt's future. there weren't alot of translations and i listen to mostly japanese songs, so...

neway, read and review!


End file.
